That's Why I Can't Let You Know
by Michael Anonymous
Summary: My 2nd story ever. So, what would happen if he DID tell her? What about her reactions? Don't worry, he already obsesses about those, too. The sequel to "I Can't Let You Know", told again from Sonic's POV. Fair warning: This one is not just rated M for one paragraph. You've been warned.


OF COURSE, Sonic the Hedgehog and all it's characters belong to SEGA and not me. If it did, Big the Cat would've never have been created.

I can't stress this enough: This one, unlike "I Can't Let You Know", is RIDDLED with material that isn't suitable for anyone under 16. You've been warned.

* * *

I STILL can't let you know...

I said that I obsess over you almost as much as you obsess over me. Damn if it's not true. The only times I can seem to get you out of my mind is if I'm talking to Tails or if I'm bashing in the heads of Egghead's annoying ro-butts. Things that play out in my head all the time about how much I WISH I could tell you that you haunt my dreams probably as much as I haunt yours, not to mention how I also wish that I could just somehow TELL you without putting both our lives in the crosshairs of Egghead and his cronies [it WILL happen; Sonic the Hedgehog hooking up with his longtime 'stalker'? Yeah, jilted women everywhere will keep that quiet], and how much I wish that it was possible for me to give you what you always wanted: me.  
But, I can't; everyone will find out. That's why I can't let you know.

You'd scream. I know it. It'd be a scream of bliss and happiness, and probably plenty of people will hear it and think something's wrong, and I'd love it, and I'd hope you actually scream that loud if I ever end up lucky enough to have my naked body under yours...yeah. You'd scream if I told you. That much is guaranteed. That would let people know in a hurry, especially if it's Cream or Big or Vanilla or Rouge or anyone else that knows you well. Granted, Big is too stup...well, he'll probably just tell his frog. Maybe Cream and Vanilla could keep a secret from all of the REAL fangirls out there, but, Cream [knowing how her and Tails are getting along] would eventually tell Tails at some point, and Tails, as smart as he is, CAN'T keep a secret from our friends; Knuckles and Shadow, alone would NEVER shut up about it, and Rouge? Forget it. She'd somehow manage to tell someone who would tell someone who would tell 2 someones who would each tell 3 someones who would...you know.  
Everyone will find out. That's why I can't let you know.

Maybe I could tell you, and you'd scream, and then, I could calm you down enough to explain to you why I couldn't tell you: because I love every part of you to death, and that I refuse to lose you permanently. Maybe you'd see things my way, and you might agree that our relationship [at least until I can properly deal with Eggman] should be completely secret. That means that we'd have to try to sneak around and be discreet and be quiet and make sure we're never seen together by ourselves in public [which likely means no dates to Twinkle Park] and we'd REALLY have to be discreet about our sex life. I'd hate to have to quiet you down while we're having our fun. That'd be the best part; you've been screaming my name in anger for over 20 years, so I'll be damned if I ever have to stop you from screaming my name in orgasmic bliss. That's why I can't let you know.

Now that I think about it, if we kept it secret, I'd be able to give you everything you want, although at the cost of the 2 of us being probably the sneakiest people we know. We'd have to lie to all our friends. All of them. We couldn't tell ANYONE. I lie to Tails on an almost daily basis concerning my true feelings for you, so, it'd be no problem for me, really. You, though...heh...I know you. You hate lying. Sure, you'll do it if the situation REALLY calls for it, but, you hate doing it. You especially couldn't lie to Cream without your conscience nagging at you for it. I love you too much to do that to you. That's why I can't let you know.

Hell, if we kept it a secret, we'd also have to plan EVERYTHING out; anyone that sees us together could spread the word, and let out the secret overnight, which will eventually hit the news, and if that happens, it's only a matter of time before that scrambled fucking Egg finds out, and you know how stubborn and single-minded he can get, let alone how much of a slippery little bastard he is. I've lost count how many times that son of a bitch was left in or on something [The Death Egg immediately comes to mind, as I left him on that damn thing TWICE after I blew it up each time] that was doomed to destroy itself in a firey explosion with him either in it or on it, and then finding out that he cheated death AGAIN. Somehow, he can also run way faster than a normal human can, even though he's a fat bastard. Oh, and also, he ALWAYS has a backup plan. Hell, knowing him, he has backup plans for his backup plans. People think he's actually an idiot, too. Sometimes, I even fall for that, but, that's exactly what he WANTS us to think. No idiot could've designed the Death Egg, or the Egg Carrier, or the Final Fortress. Period.  
I don't want him even ALMOST touching you, again. No. I refuse to give him the chance to take you away from me. That's why I can't let you know.

Hell, maybe you already know all this, somehow. Maybe you've already figured it all out. Knowing you, though, you don't care. You'd still want the world to know that you stole the heart of THE Sonic The Hedgehog. I COULD be off dating someone else. I COULD be buying another girl flowers. I COULD be taking another girl to Twinkle Park. I COULD be snuggling up on a couch with another girl, watching TV. I COULD pick another girl up and carry her bridal style and take her to see the sights. I COULD be buying another girl dinner. I COULD be confessing my affections for another girl. I COULD be protecting another girl as if MY life depended on it. I COULD [finally] say "I do" to another girl in front of the world, and then consummate that marriage 30 minutes later in her bed by endlessly fucking each other like savages over and over again for the rest of the day, not wanting the 'honeymoon' to stop, ever.  
I COULD do all of that and more with someone else, but, you'll want the WORLD to see the I'm not doing it for anyone else; I'm doing it all for a stunning, determined young lady named Amelia Rose ["Amy" for short]. You're not gonna want to keep me a secret, even for your safety, your protection and my sanity. That's why I can't let you know.

There's one reaction that I've been thinking about that I'm REALLY worried about, though, and that's you being offended. Like I said, I know you, and the fact possibility of a man [even if it's the love of your fucking life] treating you like some secret fling could very well be disrespectful to both you and your feelings. I'd probably stumble over myself again and again trying to explain to you that this is only so that Eggman doesn't find out and seek you out, but, you and that hammer of yours couldn't care less about that. You'd want the world to know that I'm all yours, and that you're all mine; No lies, no secrets, complete transparency.  
You know what the worst part about that would be? It. Would turn. Me. The fuck. ON. I'd wanna take you, rip your clothes off [and mine too], and get you pregnant where we stand...with QUADRUPLETS. That's why I love you so damn much to start with; you're not a meek, timid, scary little girl [anymore]. You're a determined, focused, headstrong young woman. You're not scared of getting your hands dirty [even though you still hate getting ANYTHING of yours dirty], and worse come to worse, you'll still stand up and face any danger, regardless of the consequences. I've been admiring that about you for AT LEAST the last 15 years.  
Knowing all that, though, I don't wanna accidentally hurt your feelings any more than I already have over the last 20+ years. I've hurt you enough without OFFENDING you, outright, I think. Also, not keeping this secret isn't an option for me, right now. If you HAVE figured all of this out, then, you know why I've been telling you 'no' all this time to start with. He'll find a way. He ALWAYS finds a way to get what he wants. I can't take a chance on losing you, forever.

Forgive me; I love you, but, I'm afraid of losing you. That's why I can't let you know.

* * *

These are probably way too short for oneshots, I know, but, I don't wanna endlessly drag it on and make it feel stale, you know? This is only my 2nd ever story, so, I'm not exactly good enough to make a 5,000-to-10,000-word oneshot, yet, you know? :P

Tell me your thoughts in your kind and generous reviews, if you would, please. Thanks for reading.

\- Mike.

Oh, yeah, thank FF author Pamf when you get the chance, as this would never have gotten made [nor would "I Can't Let You Know", for that matter] without her encouragement and support.


End file.
